Chances
by apollo'sinspiration
Summary: NejiSakura. Sakura, what do you think christmas will bring us this year?....
1. Chapter 1

I don't know what it is about christmas, (I LOVE IT!) but I wanted to write a fic about it. Holidays bring out the best in all of us.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warmth flooded Haruno Sakura's home, drifting through the various rooms and wrapping around her comfortingly like a silken blanket. This gentle heat flowed freely from the open fire in the living room, and paired with the scent of freshly baked cinnamon cookies, the whole house felt deliciously inviting. The fire crackled every once in a while, spitting a blazing golden spark into the air, and Sakura lay reclined on the braided rug before the fire, watching it twist with half closed eyes. Her eyelids fluttered lightly, and she shifted and sighed, contentedly resigning to the wave of sleep overpowering her. She had just finished decorating her house for the upcoming christmas party, and needless to say, she'd gone all out. The immediate impression of a guest entering her home would surely be one of awe; for Sakura never did anything in a half-assed sort of way.

The front hall was adorned with classy gold and silver streamers that swept across the vaulted ceiling and wrapped around the sloping banisters, as well as hanging gracefully from every doorway. The gold and silver glinted in the pale sun that shone through huge windows, and emitted rays of rainbow sparkles in the air and on the walls; brightening the hall's appearance.

Next came the snowflakes. Strung up expertly from the ceiling, door frames and walls, the delicately crafted paper flakes hung suspended by clear thread, giving a true magical feeling to the air. She'd spent hours carefully cutting them, making each unique and perfect to a fault. This was an old trick of her mothers that she'd learned long ago. When Sakura was little, she remembered her mother cutting round pieces of paper to replicate the most delicate snowflake, and stringing them up with clear fishline, so it appeared to be floating. She remembered giggling and smiling in wonder, as her mother wrapped her up in a warm embrace. These snowflakes brought back wonderful memories. However, the adornments didn't stop there. Strings of popcorn snaked around every green branch in sight, and softly shimmering white christmas lights wound around the banister and stairway. Candles (white and silver in color) lay set upon a select few surfaces throughout the house; and finally, small bunches of mistletoe hung from each door frame, and holly wreathes and wraps covered every surface imaginable, completing the look.

Every room had been subject to this holiday-ization, with the additional festive blankets and quilts, and decorative snowmen, of course; and every room contained a tray of cookies, chocolate, or candy-canes; which Sakura assumed Chouji and Naruto would appreciate.

And of course, she didn't forget the tree.

A tall spruce towered in the family room, brushing the high ceiling with it's top needles. It was covered by glass baubles of every color imaginable, strung with tinsel and hung with assorted family ornaments. Sakura had spent some time perfecting the tree, and it looked very majestic, truth be told.

However, best of all was the overall feeling given off by the house. The colors in each room consisted of deep, warm, reds, soft browns and the occasional burnt orange or matching dark pink tones, accented by plush, creamy off-white pillows. Every spot accessible to the eye held colors of the warmest range, overwhelming the beholder with the relaxing sense of comfort. The teasing cinnamon smell added to it's simple charm, delighting the nose with each whiff; yet not overpowering it. The decorations evoked delightful feelings of contentment when looked at, for when can christmas decorations fail to impress?

In short, Sakura had turned the almost empty mansion into a cozy, winter-wonderland for the holidays.

Sakura slept late into the evening, curled tightly on the braided rug, and covered by a small blanket. It wasn't until the fading sun began to set, that she stirred and showed signs of waking. Blinking from the deep orange rays streaming from the windows, she rose to sit up and rub her face blearily, yawning the last of her exhaustion away. She stretched out her arms, reaching up to the ceiling and sighing in relief, happy to feel the ache fade from her muscles. She rose, and still draped in a blanket, pattered to the window-side and peered out, watching deep blue take the sun's place for the night.

Gently, tiny snowflakes drifted from the sky, whirling and playing about in the frigid breeze before landing on the frosted grass. Time passed, and the flakes grew bigger and bigger, until they reached the size of large coins. Sakura merely gazed at their beauty and breathed in deeply, loving the cinnamon scent of her home.

She loved Christmas, because it meant only the best of things. Her friends always visited her house for the yearly party, and because of the general holiday cheer, hardly any fights sprung up. Of course, there was the occasional drunken brawl, but nothing serious had happened yet. Something about the holiday season gave her such a wonderful, fulfilling feeling, no matter how things had gone in the previous months. The holidays are often portrayed as a time for universal cheer and goodwill, and they are often mocked for their overdone cheesiness; yet for Sakura, the happiness was genuine. She adored everything about the holidays, from the gentle snowfalls and raging blizzards, to friends, decorations and food. She smiled a huge smile, full of blushed cheeks and shining eyes. She really did love this time of year.

_The holidays bring endless possibilities for each and every one of us, even if we are blind to them, _she thought bemusedly.

Hyuga Neji, perhaps, being one of those possibilities. Sakura and Neji had grown increasingly closer to one another since Sasuke's departure, and Naruto's three year absence. Quite a few years had passed, and Sakura was now nineteen years old, and Neji was twenty.

They fit each other well as friends, and each felt comfortable in the perfect silence they often shared together. Sakura, of course, hadn't yet begun to see Neji as anything besides a close confidante, but unbeknownst to her, Neji was currently thinking very hard about said Kunoichi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Perhaps I should go see if she needs help decorating for the party; after all, her house is quite large, and I'm sure she wouldn't say no to an extra hand._

"Hrumph." Neji shifted on his wicker chair, setting his chin upon his hand. He glanced casually out the window, glaring at the steady snowfall. If he went to visit her, he'd have to trudge through the frigid temperatures and biting snowflakes. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the snow, in fact, he loved it; but he still didn't revel in the fact he'd have to brave the winter weather for the few miles walk to see her. (He wasn't lazy either, it was just his silly excuse, a hesitation, because perhaps he was worried about where his thoughts were taking him concerning a certain pink haired girl.)

Of course he'd go visit her, and offer assistance. They were close friends, after all. Even if she didn't need his help, they could enjoy each other's company.

He pushed himself off of his chair, and pulled on a heavier coat he'd hung over the back of it. Grabbing the keys, he headed for the door and stepped out into the snow, still falling serenely as ever, and turned the key in the lock behind him. He began walking, his black boots crunching in the fresh snow, leaving compacted prints behind him. He had to admit, there was something very charming and mystic about walking in the snowfall alone. It had turned into to a rather thick snow, and everything in sight was glazed over by fresh powder. The air, occasionally split by a passing whip of wind, remained still and quiet, undisturbed by any other signs of life. The sky, covered by gray clouds, was turning dark as the sun set on the horizon.

It really was quite breathtaking.

He walked down a lane framed by icy trees, which held piles of snow balanced precariously on their trembling branches. Everything was white. For a while he enjoyed the serenity, before the cold began to assault his face and nose especially.

_A few more minutes and I should be there, _he thought, pulling his coat collar up as far as it could go. After a few more minutes of walking, he sighted her house. _Well, it appears she has yet to decorate the outside,_ he half smiled, remembering last year's fantastical decorations. It had looked very much like the local holiday shop had exploded onto her front lawn; but in a good way. She had made it look beautiful, as only Sakura could.

He reached the front door, and knocked tentatively, shuffling his feet in the cold snow and looking about. The door opened, to reveal a warm cheeked Sakura, mug of cocoa in hand, and still wrapped in a peach-colored blanket.

"Neji! You're back!" Sakura said his name with only the slightest emphasis, trying to hide the slight shock she felt. _Huh, who would have expected a visit from him in this weather? _Neji wasn't known to make house calls in the freezing weather of December, whether to a close friend or mere acquaintance. Nevertheless, she smiled and motioned the shivering boy to step in, which he did.

Immediately he felt glad he came, as the cozy heat wrapped itself around him, nudging away the edgy cold of the snow. After handing her his coat, which she promptly hung up, he spoke.

"Hello Sakura, I hope I haven't disturbed you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not. I just started baking another batch of cookies. I'll have to start dinner at some point, but, as it is, I'm a little behind schedule because I fell asleep for a couple hours, I was so exhausted."

"Oh?" Neji looked at her curiously.

"Yea," she breathed, laughing a little. "I just finished decorating everything here." She motioned her arm around, pointing to all her hard labour.

Neji looked up at the house in awe. _She's done a beautiful job. Well, so much for helping her decorate._

"It looks magnificent, Sakura. I actually came to see if you needed any help with this, but I see you've managed quite well on your own," he said in his rich voice, admiring the streamers.

"Well, you can help me make cookies, if you like. Either way, I'm sure you want some hot cocoa, right? You look half frozen." She walked into the kitchen, and Neji followed.

Scents of cinnamon and chocolate bombarded his nose, and he suddenly felt a mug of swirling hot cocoa shoved into his hands.

"Thank you." He sipped the drink, delighted by the dark, chocolatey flavor that cocoa often has.

"Should I put on music?" Sakura gestured to the radio.

Neji shook his head. "No, I prefer the quiet. There'll be enough music at the party, if I remember correctly from last year."

_Why am I here again? To decorate? It's funny how things never go the way I plan them to. _He watched Sakura deftly roll out sugar cookie dough to a thin sheet, before she pulled out a round cookie cutter and began stabbing the dough with it. He had to admit, she put spark into everything she did; and that was definitely something he admired about her. What he saw now was a strong and confident Kunoichi; one who had grown tremendously over the years, and one who still cared about those she loved. She'd become so much more confident of herself since Sasuke left, and become quite the powerful and proficient medical ninja. He vaguely wondered how much she thought about Sasuke anymore, and if he occupied her thoughts at all.

He continued observing her cookie work, and felt thankful that they could be comfortably together in silence. He then looked at her, dressed in a dark green shirt and black pants, her hair (still short) hanging loosely around her face. He let his thoughts wander a bit, and just watched her.

"How was your mission?" She looked up momentarily, glancing at his face.

"Everything played out well, no casualties, very few injuries."

"A success?"

"Yes. It was a simple assignment, though I am prohibited to tell you anything about it, unfortunately."

"And quite short as well, you were only gone-"

"A few days, yes."

She smiled, and marveled at his coolness. He was quite a talented Ninja, but to complete a mission in a few days- it must have been class C or something!

They chatted casually about friends, teachers, and life in their village, along with Ninja tactics of course; but for the most part, there reigned a calm, comfortable silence of two people simply enjoying the other's company.

He sat, and she worked until she completed her task and set the cookies to bake in the oven. She wiped her brow with her palm and sighed.

"Let's go into the family room, it's warmer there." She disappeared from view, and Neji slowly again got up and followed her, finally choosing a seat next to her on the plush brown couch she settled on. She had a book in hand and had pulled a blanket over herself, and seemed quite content. She looked over at him.

"You can pick a book out if you want, you know." She nodded to a mahogany bookcase in the corner, piled full of colorfully bound books of all sizes.

He shook his head.

"Fine then, I hope you don't mind if I read for a bit." With those words, she leaned back against the cushions with a contented sigh, and dove into her book.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in the slightest smile, before asking in a questioning, serious tone;

"Sakura, what do you think Christmas will bring us this year?" He turned to look her expression as it shifted in thought.

"Something, I hope. Something good. Christmas always seems to do that, don't you think?" She looked at his face as the firelight flickered upon his pure skin, framed by long dark hair.

"I suppose." He took a sip of cocoa.

"Honestly I don't know what will happen this year, but it feels kind of special." Smiling, she turned back to her book.

Hours passed between the two, silent and comfortable. The snow still fell in swirling flakes across Konoha, and the temperature had dipped even lower with the sun's absence.

After a bit, Neji turned and looked out the window.

"Sakura, I think perhaps I should be getting home, " he said, waiting for her to speak.

No response.

He turned around to see that she'd fallen fast asleep.

_She really must be exhausted,_ he mused. He watched her for a moment, and then carefully reached out and slipped the book (so appropriately titled _Chances_,) from her hands and placed it on the cushion next to her. Oh so gently, he then picked up the corners of the blanket to tuck them around her shoulders.

_I've stayed too long, and she hasn't even eaten yet. _He frowned. _Well, I'm not going to wake her up, she's clearly too tired to even stay awake at the moment, so I'll leave a note, I suppose. _He noticed a few sheets of note paper perched on the corner of the half-wall dividing the kitchen and family room, so he took up a pen from the table and walked over to collect the paper. Hastily scribbling a note of thanks, he placed it in upon the table in front of the couch.

He glanced at her one more time before heading for the door and collecting his coat from the closet, then finally edged out into the freezing weather.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About twenty minutes later, Sakura awoke with a start, and a rushed apology to Neji for drifting off like that. She scanned the room, even going so far as getting up to knock on the bathroom door to see if he was still in there; but he was not. Sighing, she strode back to her couch and finally noticed the small piece of paper neatly folded on the table. Reaching over, she carefully unfolded it and read the small, yet neat handwriting:

_Sakura,_

_Thank you for everything, it's very good to see you, you know._

_I'm sorry I stayed so long, and caused you to miss dinner, but I'm glad we had the chance to spend a little time together._

_I hope you don't think it rude for me to take off without saying goodbye, but you looked too peaceful to disturb._

_See you in a couple days at the party._

_-Neji_

Sakura smiled, suppressing a small giggle. _He's so formal sometimes! _Sakura placed the note back on the table, and got up to walk over to the window. Peering out, she again contented herself to watch the snow fall gently on the trees and surrounding land, while she leaned against the glass in thought.

_It's nice to see him again. I know we met just a couple weeks ago for lunch, but still, it's always nice to see him, especially to know everything went well with his recent mission._

_I'm glad he came today, but I wish he'd woken me up! I am a ninja, I can stand to lose a little sleep. _She shifted a little, moving her feet around and pulling the blanket closer. _So I didn't eat any dinner, no matter! I'll make up for it tenfold at the party, I always do.._

Sakura smiled again, though very softly this time, and closed her eyes, drifting off into wonders and expectations of what this year's Christmas would bring.

---------

Walking home, Neji shoved his hands in his pockets, mulling over his day as he trudged back home in the bitter cold.

_It was good to see her again, _he thought, while looking down at his plodding feet.

Suddenly he smiled, recalling her optimistic answer to his question.

_"Sakura, what do you think christmas will bring us this year?" _

_"Something, I hope. Something good. Christmas always seems to do that, don't you think?" _

_-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e--e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e--e-e-e-e-e-e-e_

_Next: The party_

_After that.. you'll see_

Sorry, I love the holidays.

-ai


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto.

This is the Never-ending chapter, but the end is where it all comes together. Besides, I want this to seem as real as possible (how ironic) and you can't do that by fast-forwarding through everything just to see them kiss, right? (Wait, kiss? Maybe, maybe not..) Anyways, beware the OOC-ness and fluff! Oh, and i might write another chapter. maybe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solid, late-morning light shone past Sakura's cream colored curtains, glaring brightly on her relaxed, sleeping face. Twisting over to shade herself from the annoying sun, she mumbled incoherently and scooted further under the warm covers, still feeling hesitant to rise and brave the chilly air of her house. After a few minutes of rolling about and becoming hopelessly twisted in the peach colored sheets and comforter, her eyes blinked open, and she yawned loudly, sighing and finally sitting up for the first time that morning. She sat for a moment, contently wrapped up in warm blankets on the cold morning, and admired the beauty of wintertime. She loved the feeling of lazing around on cold winter mornings, snuggled tightly under her covers while the sun's pink and orange light shone through her window.

_Enough of this. I'd better get up, I suppose. It's probably sometime near noon, meaning they'll be here soon to help cook. _Sakura shrugged off her layers of blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pushing her feet into silken rose slippers, and then hopping off her bed, she walked over to the mirror to survey her appearance.

_Could be worse, _she thought._ I'll shower before everyone gets here, no sense doing it now, as I've got an afternoon of cooking ahead of me. _Walking into the bathroom (so conveniently attached to her room) she brushed her teeth, washed her face and put on some old clothes that she wouldn't mind getting flour and the like all over.

She opened the door and walked out into the upstairs hall, to be greeted by the amazing view of her fantastic decorations, sparkling in the light. She peered out the upper window and saw it had snowed overnight, leaving a new, fresh layer of crisp powder.

_It's beautiful,_ she thought, descending down the carpeted steps. When she got down stairs, she headed straight for the kitchen to begin pulling out all the necessary ingredients for the evenings meal. She glanced at the clock.

_11:30am! I slept later than usual today, eh? _She laughed to herself and pulled out a heavy book of her mother's old Christmas recipes, brushing the year's dust off the green, tattered cover. Her mother had given this to her when she was ten years old, and first learning how to cook for herself. She cherished the old thing, bedraggled though it was, and brought it out only at Christmas time, on Christmas Eve.

Flipping the smooth pages, full of fingerprints of years past and splotches of random foods, she landed on the old recipe for Christmas Noodles; (one of Naruto's favorites) and began gathering the ingredients onto the counters and tabletop. While searching the cupboard for the extra flour she'd bought, a slight rapping on the door caught her attention. Halting her search, she dusted herself off a bit and walked to the front door, peering out the side window to see who it was. She caught a glimpse of brown hair and smiled, then opened the door.

"TenTen, Merry Christmas!"

Following tradition, Ino, Hinata and TenTen came over every afternoon before the party to help Sakura cook all the food; and just to catch up with one another in general. The girls, though not overly close, were able to enjoy each other's company for a few hours before the rest of their friends arrived.

After many hours of laughing and flour-covered faces, Sakura stood by the window and watched the skies, also pondering what to wear for the night.

_Just as long as the snow holds off in time for everyone to get here, bring it on! I mean, they're accomplished Ninja anyways, I'm sure they'll manage. _After all, Naruto was never one to be intimidated by even a blizzard dumping four feet of snow on top of him. Sakura drew the curtains closed and stepped towards her closet, in search of something to wear. Feeling at a bit of a loss, she knocked on her bathroom door.

"Ino."

"Yea, Sakura?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Pants and a shirt, why?"

Sakura paused for a moment, leaning on the side of her closet, twisting a lock of her hair around her finger.

"Do you think if I wore a dress it would be too.. dressy?"

Ino paused, thinking for a bit.

"Well, none of us are dressing up really nice like that, but it is your party Sakura, and if you want to wear a dress I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind," Ino answered sweetly.

_Heh, leave it to Ino to sound like for once she's going to answer me normally, and then throw in a line like that!_

"Thanks Ino, I think I've made up my mind," Sakura replied, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice; but in fact Ino's choice words had sparked a decision. Sakura walked over to her closet and began searching through the hangers of clothing, looking in the very back until she came across a simple black halter dress- nothing special to be sure. The fabric was plain but smooth, and the cut was simple, ending a little below mid-thigh. No sparkles, no slits, just a plain dress she could put on for casual wear. Smiling, she took it off it's hanger and held it up to herself in the mirror.

_It certainly isn't something Ino would wear, it being way to simple for her- but it's elegant enough for tonight. After all, It is friends that I'll be with all night._

She laid the dress down carefully on her bed, and sat down at her dresser with a brush in hand. Contorting her face at the mirror, she half frowned. _I've got a bit of work to do, here._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TenTen cracked open the front door, peering out into the wind cautiously before pulling her head back quickly out of the cold. She rubbed her nose, and decided watching the growing storm from the window might be wiser. She looked around the open front hall, full of festive colors and pure snowflakes, streamers and candles, with a wonderful warmth floating about in the air. _She sure has made this place look amazing. I've never seen a house so inviting and, simply gorgeous. Truly, there's no other word for it!_

Hinata approached TenTen, wearing a simple skirt and halter top.

"How is it looking outside?" she asked tentatively, playing with her hands.

"Windier than before, but don't worry about the boys. They're capable of handling a little snow." She turned to face Hinata. "Naruto will be here, Hinata, he'd come even if the end of the world were at hand." She smiled a little at the girl who again looked hopeful at the mention of Naruto.

Hinata looked outside into the night sky. "It looks dark out. What time is it?"

"Eight-thirty," Sakura answered as she and Ino walked down the stairs. "I'll go put all the food out, because the minute Naruto gets here, I guarantee he'll ask if I made ramen.." Shaking her head in an affectionate way, she went off to the kitchen. "Ino, TenTen, Hinata- you can put the presents you brought under the tree, i've already put my two under there," she called out from the kitchen.

"Okay Sakura!"

"Rap, rap, rap, ring!"

"Can one of you answer that please?"

Hinata opened the door to find a grinning Naruto, adorned with a santa hat and carrying gifts.

"Merry Christmas Hinata!" The boy smiled warmly at her, and walked over to put his gifts down.

The rest of the boys paraded in, including Kiba, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji. Each wished the girls a Merry Christmas, before becoming enraptured by the magnificent decorations.

However, Lee noticed that Neji seemed accustomed to the brilliance already.

"Neji, do you not think these decorations Sakura has put up are quite brilliant?"

"I do, Lee."

"They why do you remain so silent?"

"I saw them two days ago."

"Oh, I see." Lee bowed his head. "You saw Sakura two days ago?"

"Yes," Neji answered Lee blankly, and looked curiously at him. _What was he trying to prove, exactly?_

"Everyone! Merry Christmas!" Sakura walked in with a beaming smile upon her face. "Put your presents under the tree!"

Sakura trotted past the group of shinobi to the front door and looked out the window, and smiled. A steady snowfall had begun, a silent array of snowflakes floating down under the dark night skies, building up on the ground gently, to create soft curves and mounds of snow on the ground. She flipped a switch, and small blinking christmas lights turned on outside, framing the doorway perfectly like a halo. In the background she heard laughing and talking, and the faint sway of christmas music playing from the radio, as well as a few CD's; and the scent of freshly cooked and baked food swirled around her nose, delighting her nicely. She remained nearly mesmerized by the falling snow, so quiet and serene outside, paired with the warmth and joy radiating from the inside of her home, she felt complete, she felt whole. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Sakura?" Neji's eyes looked at her face, so calm, and her eyes, full of light and energy.

"I was just enjoying the view. It's quite lovely outside, take a look." She moved aside, and Neji stepped next to her, and looked out the window. He had to admit, he agreed with her.

"Hey Sakura, where is the alcohol?" Naruto called from the kitchen, in anything but a joking tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Second cabinet from the left, by the sink!" she called back, before walking into the kitchen herself.

She popped her head out again. "Neji, come get some food?"

He nodded.

After shoving everyone out of the kitchen, their plates brimming with all foods imaginable, Sakura leaned back and smiled, hearing the laughs coming from the family room. She tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling in pure happiness.

_I'm missing the fun, Naruto's probably half drunk by now- but then, nearly all of us are by the end of the night. _She stood up straight again and walked into the glowing room, full of people, food and drink.

She sat down next to Neji, grabbed her plate and ate the delicious food. As it was, Lee and TenTen seemed to be having a very serious discussion, Shikamaru and Kiba were arguing over Ninja tactics, Ino was telling Chouji not to eat so much, and Hinata was talking to Naruto. _Good for her, _Sakura thought mildly. Hinata wasn't nearly as shy as people often thought. Every one of the group being around the age of 19 or 20, they'd all grown up quite a bit, shedding their old habits of past years.

Sakura looked at Neji, who was calmly drinking a glass of water. _I don't think he's ever gotten drunk in his life. He does look nice tonight though, _she mused, staring at his calm brown hair and pale skin. He was good looking, she'd admit to that; but only if pressed. _We are good friends, after all. Still, something has felt different recently; but in a good way._

Neji, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Sakura's gaze; however he continued to calmly sip his water, and answer Lee's incessant questions. _She's looking at me, I can feel it. But the question is, what do I do about it? This Christmas, tonight, is a wonderful opportunity; but dare I take it? I know I didn't visit her a couple days ago to help with the decorations, I just wanted to see her, and I took that chance anyway and visited; and it turned out well. Something changed that night, I don't know what, but we've become so close, and I can't help feeling like I want to be closer with her. Perhaps I shouldn't be so shocked by this after all, part of me has always known this was coming. I just wonder if she sees the same opportunity as I do._

_And yet, the thing is, what happens If I do that that chance with her, and risk everything we've built up, just to lose it in some way? Is it worth it? She said she wanted Christmas to bring something special this year, or rather, she thought it would; as though she felt something approaching._

_So, what do I do?_

Sakura turned her head away, nearly flinching in surprise by the thought that just ran through her mind. _I haven't thought about Sasuke in years. Maybe- maybe it's not such a wild idea after all, _Sakura looked confusedly into the air, dumbstruck by a thought that had just occurred to her. It's quite amazing how fast an idea can hit you, and how it can throw you off balance and into the air, and you feel like you've soared off a mountain.

_I always say Christmas brings us grand opportunities, even if we don't see or take them, so perhaps I should listen to my own words and consider this seriously; I don't want to risk ruining our friendship._

Neji peered at Sakura out of the corner of his eye, while talking to Lee and TenTen absentmindedly. Sakura now seemed absorbed in a conversation with Naruto, so he figured he could steal a glance without her noticing.

_Perhaps I've been too much of a fool to notice what we've been building up the past few years, whether by unconscious design or blindness. We're much better friends than we say we are, and we're much closer than even I had noticed; and now, of course, I begin to feel the full weight of it all! _Neji shifted on the couch, trying to pay attention to his current conversation. Looking at the clock, he noticed an hour had passed, which left him plenty of time to consider the options.

Sakura, meanwhile, had gotten up momentarily to refill her glass of water. To her surprise, she met with TenTen in the Kitchen.

"Hey Sakura, if something up with you? You look a little.. confused?" TenTen walked nearer to her friend, who looked back with a half smile on her face.

"Would you ever risk a good friendship for, let's say, a great opportunity?"

TenTen looked at her quizzically. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, Sakura."

Sakura looked at the floor, then the cabinet, and finally settled on her own nails. "I mean, if you have a great friend, but there's a wonderful chance to be more than that, should you take it, and risk the friendship?" She gestured with her arm in the air, before folding them over her chest, looking at her friend expectantly.

TenTen 'hmm'ed and looked at the floor for a minute, crossing her arms in thought.

"I don't know Sakura, it depends on what you're willing to gain, or lose. Sometimes, to win something really great, you have to take a chance and risk losing a lot, do you know what I mean? It all comes down to what's more important to you." TenTen smiled. "Who is it that you're referring to, anyhow?"

"By the time the party is over, see if you can guess." Sakura walked out and took her old place on the couch, with Neji, leaving her friend with quite a confused, yet laughing expression.

Naruto immediately began talking with her, all about his latest mission and his new jutsus, and the like. She listened with the utmost attention, because after all, she and Naruto had become very close over the years as well; just in a different way. She loved Naruto as a very close friend and teammate, as someone that she'd been through hell and back with. She would always share that kind of connection with him, because they'd known each other the longest, and she would never to anything to compromise their companionship.

Meanwhile, the merriment and exclamations, songs and stories carried on. Not everyone of the group had been together in a very long time- so they all had a lot of catching up to do with one another.

They were all quite a picture.

Sakura currently felt as though she'd die from laughing at Kiba, who had just spilled an entire glass of water over Ino by accident, and had gotten a nice slap across the face in return because Ino just happened to be wearing white. Poor Kiba shook his head, and placed a hand over his cheek, now quite red and irritated.

After she'd calmed down a bit, Sakura glanced around the room for Neji, but didn't see him; so she decided to get up and stretch a little, by walking over to the window. She looked out through the glass and saw a figure in beige, standing a few feet from the front steps, looking up into the clouds.

_He's probably out catching a breath of fresh air. How like him._

Sakura walked over to the door and slipped on a pair of boots and a huge coat, and stepped outside, her feet crunching in the snow.

Neji's head merely turned a bit, to see who it was.

"Why are you out here?" Sakura questioned, walking over next to him, her feet leaving deep prints in the foot-high snow.

Neji shrugged his shoulders, almost imperceptibly, and shifted on his feet. "Just taking in the sights, and some fresh air, I suppose."

Sakura bit her lip in thought, and looked at his profile, still staring out over the clean snow. Then she turned her head to look up at the stars in the sky, faintly blinking.

"I hope you're still enjoying the party, Neji?"

He turned at looked at her. "Of course," he answered simply.

"Well, I think you need to be having a bit more..." she gathered up a pile of snow in her hand, "fun!" she exclaimed as she plopped it on top of his head.

Sakura smirked, reveling in the look of bewilderment that crept across Neji's face. _I probably took a huge chance by doing that, but I think just his expression is worth it! _Sakura began to laugh, and shivered at the same time.

"And I think you, Sakura, should be aware of just who you are starting a snowball fight with," Neji answered calmly, a hint of playfulness trying to creep into his voice, but failing.

_Sakura, once again you've amazed me with your bold moves and fearlessness. Perhaps she's beginning to think the same thing as me, Neji wondered._

He gathered up a handful of snow and packed in loosely into a ball.

Sakura eyed him playfully, backing away and gathering up snow of her own. She steadied her stance, and got ready to fire.

"And no ninja tricks!" She shouted lightly. "Just throwing and dodging, alright? Because if you can use your byugakan, I may as swell surrender now!" She smiled lopsidedly, feeling the cold snow beneath her fingertips. _Who do I think I am, anyways? Picking a snowball fight will Hyuga Neji.. _They both stood frozen for the moment, eyeing each other for the slightest movement, poised and ready to fling a snowball at the slightest indication of attack. TenTen admired the view from the window, watching the two of them before Neji finally threw one at her, and Sakura launched one back, and it caught perhaps and inch of Neji's shoulder, while Neji's missed entirely.

_Well, Sakura. Is this who you were speaking about earlier? _TenTen walked away from the window, lest of of them should notice her, and made a mental note not to let anyone outside.

Once the first two shots had been fired, a fast paced, heart-racing snowball fight ensued. Snow flew back and forth at outrageous speeds, and the two bodies participating dove and dodged just as fast, until after a few minutes, they both ended up half sitting, half laying on the snowy ground. Snow began to fall again, landing lightly on the heaving chests and melting as it touched heated skin or clothing. Sakura lay back in the snow staring up into the sky, and sticking her tongue out.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Neji questioned, edging over to her side, and laying back as well.

"What I did when I was little. I always loved catching snowflakes on my tongue when I was a kid, even though it's nothing special. I suppose it's just another thing about Christmas that I love." She shrugged and remained quiet for a moment, staring up into the sky, and blinking away the snowflakes that landed on her eyelashes.

They both lay quiet for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts that in all likelihood, were quite similar in nature. Sakura loved how comfortable she felt with him, there was no denying that.

Neji felt the same exact thing.

He felt the full weight of both their feelings, and he knew exactly what lay at stake, which is why they both felt so hesitant to let things progress.

The heaven shook snow down lightly on them both, and they watched the tiny white dots spiral dizzyingly against the night sky, like a dancing pattern with the stars. Not a sound permeated the still air, frozen cold and silent.

"Neji?"

He remained staring up into the sky. "Hmm?"

"What's your favorite part of Christmas?" Sakura tilted her head slightly to look over at him, and watched his face while he thought for a moment.

"The possibilities that it brings us," he finally said, looking over at her.

"Neji, Sakura! It is midnight, and we are going to open presents!" Sakura and Neji looked over to see Lee being pulled back inside hastily by TenTen.

Sakura and Neji both stood up, and brushed the excess snow from their clothes.

"Sakura, you're wearing a dress."

"Yes, and I am also wearing a jacket," she laughed at his retreating back.

He turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the house. "And no jacket can completely shut out the cold," he finished, opening the door and ushering her into the warm, bustling house.

"Merry Christmas!" The two were immediately bombarded by hugs and laughs, and wishes of a merry holiday. The grand feeling of connection and friendship had spread over everyone, warming their hearts and sparkling their eyes, and making it truly feel like a worthwhile holiday.

Neji and Sakura were pulled in by their friends and pushed down on the couch, with two presents each shoved into their arms. (Instead of just one secret Santa, everybody had two, this year.)

_What would've happened, had Lee not interrupted? And the more important question, do I want something more, really? We've been dancing on the edge of it all night, yet deftly avoiding it and keeping ourselves from falling in out of fear to lose our friendship; and yes, I know we're thinking the same things, I can see it in his eyes and expression. We spin around and come so close, only to back away again, but I think it's something we both genuinely want, so why the hesitation?_

Sakura began unwrapping the gifts from her secret Santa's, beginning with a small, yet neatly wrapped box. Shaking it gently, she heard the faint clunking tinkle of metal, and then settled for ripping the sheets of colorful paper away. Lifting off the lid of a small blue box, there lay a brand new set of medic-nin tools, and Kunai. her face broke into a wide smile, and she laughed.

"Now, who's the one sharp enough to know I needed new supplies?" She looked around the room to see Neji, sitting by her side.

Neji raised his hand. "I'd heard you mention it a few times, so I hope they're to your taste."

Her eyes sparkling, she leaned over and and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly for a few moments, before easing back into her seat.

Both their minds raced.

_So this is what it could be like.._

"Thank you," she said genuinely. "I love them."

They all began opening their presents then, wildly ripping off the paper and tossing it aside, adding to the decorations already in place. They had all waited of course, because Sakura was the one throwing the party, so they thought she should be first. Exclamations and shouting filled the room as presents and secret Santas were revealed, and as everyone finished, the dull roar faded into the quiet chattering as it had been before. Sakura's lips twitched into a suppressed smile as she observed the absurdities of her friends; but overall, she felt very glad they had all come.

They all joked and talked for a while, choosing from a seemingly endless supply of stories and whatnot- and before anyone realized, the clock struck 2:45 am. Shikamaru, the ever watchful one, was the first to yawn from exhaustion. He'd spent a great deal of the evening conversing with Ino- and that in itself took a lot out of him. He noticed the time and, packing up his things, bid Sakura a goodnight. With Shikamaru's departure, the rest realized just how late it was, and started to get ready to leave as well.

Neji stood in the open front door, waiting for Sakura to tell her goodbye. She walking in from the Kitchen, and seeing him there, she quickly ran over to say goodbye.

"Look, Mistletoe!" Lee whispered very loudly to TenTen, pointing his finger at the top of the door frame.

Sakura and Neji heard Lee very clearly, and stopped short.

_Since when was there mistletoe over the front door? I didn't put it there, but I guess this is our chance, the one we've been avoiding all night because we're afraid; but this, this is a great chance Sakura, take it!_

They hesitated, deaf to Naruto and Kiba's exclamations, and Ino's whistles.

_Christmas is all about possibilities, and taking chances when we are given them, right? _Neji thought.

_You have to take risks to gain something worthwhile, right? So why am I so still, and quiet? _Sakura shifted a bit, but still looking straight into Neji's eyes.

_I'll never get a better chance than this one, and I think it's time I surprised Sakura for a change._

_We're right here, on the edge, again. _She looked almost sadly at him.

Neji saw that look. _Screw the consequences, _he thought.

_Maybe it's better that- _But Sakura never got the chance to finish that thought.

Neji leaned over, and with his free arm, pulled Sakura towards him, and wrapping his hand around her waist, he kissed her. She felt his soft lips meet her own, and her eyes closed gently, as she gave over totally, reaching around his neck with her arms. The kiss was warm, comforting, and yet passionate in a subtle and wonderful way. She felt herself drifting away, losing herself in him, enjoying the way he held her They remained that way, still and silent, lost in their crazed thoughts and wonderment, still holding each other closely. He could taste the cinnamon on her lips, and feel the fleetness of her heart as it raced madly in her chest; currently pressed against his own. He felt her body shiver and he dropped his packages to pull her closer with both his arms.

After another few moments they drifted apart slowly, and Sakura raised her eyes to meet Neji's, and they just stared, each remaining still, save for a slight labor of breath. Then, the right corner of Sakura's lips raised in the smallest of smiles; but neither needed words nor smiles of conformation to know what the other was thinking, because it was evident from the kiss.

_Well Sakura, you wanted something special this year, so I hope this qualifies._

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
